


One Last Song

by jacquelee



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa drives and sings one last song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [Fourcornersland](http://fourcornersland.livejournal.com) for the prompt Singing in the Car.

Rosa laughed. She hadn't laughed this much for a long long time. She hadn't felt this free, this light hearted, since… Well, basically since she had been locked up. And even more since she had been diagnosed. 

"Drive!"

It was so easy, wasn't it? So easy. Just two choices, die for sure in a few weeks in that sad gray place or drive. Drive away from all of it. Drive and don't look back. Don't come back. 

Be free. Finally, for a few cherished moments, be free. 

Rosa laughed. She threw her head back and for a moment, she was young again, driving the get away car, shaking her hair in the breeze. All thoughts of cancer, of prison, of curses and men were forgotten. They were unimportant. Nothing. She was young now, she was free. 

She turned on the radio, changed stations until she found a song she knew. Well, why not. She laughed some more, and driving at high speed on country roads, all the while looking for a suitable bridge, she sang the lyrics she remembered very well. 

"At first I was afraid, I was petrified"

But already this line took her back. Yes, she had been, she definitely had been. Every time one of her lovers died, the whole time when she was first in prison and then again when she had been diagnosed with terminal cancer. She had been afraid of death every single second since then. 

She wasn't anymore. She was not afraid of anything now. She was free. 

"You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die? Oh no not I, I will survive"

She shouted now, singing on top of her lungs. 

"Oh as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive. I've got all my life to live. And I've got all my love to give. I'll survive"

The laughter mixed with tears as she went faster and faster. 

"I will survive. I will survive."


End file.
